superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade credits
Opening Logos * NBC Presents Opening Titles * Live from New York City, NBC Presents * "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Starring * with your hosts from Today: Savannash Guthrie, Hoda Kotb and Al Roker * with Performances by: ** International Superstar Celine Dion ** star of the tonight show Jimmy Fallon and The Roots ** Seeing Sensation Ciara ** Tony Winner of Idina Menzel ** Tony Grammy Emey Winner of Billy Porter ** Broadway and TV Star Lea Michele ** The Legendery Band of Chicago ** Country Music Favorite Chris Young ** Pop Recording Star Black Eyed Peas ** Peacock Stars NCT 127 ** Grammy Award Winning TLC ** International Laughing Star Ozuna ** Molty Grammy Winner Kelly Rowland ** Star of TV and Broadway Debbie Gibson ** Singer Josh Dela Cruz ** Country Singer Chris Janson * And a special performance by the Cast of Sesame Street * with Appearances by: NHL Legends Eddie Olczyk and Dominic Moore, Nia Franklin * This America 2019 from Broadway: Ain't too Proud, The Life and Times of the Temptations, Beetlejuice: The Musical, Hadestown, Tina-the Tina Turner Musical, The Spetacler Radio City Rockettes * and Pleasuring Christmas Season Santa Claus Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Brad Lachman * Co-Executive Producer: Bill Bracken * Directed by: Ron de Moraes * Written by: Mark Waxman and Brad Lachman * Music Director: Ray Chew * Coordinating Producer: Carmela Tripoui * For Macy's ** Executive Producer: Susan Tercero ** Creative Producer: Wesley Whatley ** Parade Producer: Jordan Dabby ** Supervising Producer: Aphrodite Spirocostas ** Line Producer: Chris Bannon ** Creative Director: Rick Pomer ** Parade Studio Director: John Piper ** Publicity: Julie Strider, Orlando Veras, Christine Olver Nealon ** Associate Producers: Carolyn Dellisanti, Sara Flores, Carolynn Kolinsky, Ashley Hughes ** Costume Director Kimberly Montgomery ** Parade Studio Directors: Jerry Ospa, Lenny Drenski, Emanuel Moshouris ** Administrator: Camile Davis * Talent Producer: JB Talent * Production Supervisor: Nicole Gauthier * Art Director: Ed Helbig * Script Supervisors: Tori Rose, Brittany Thompson * Line Producer: Adam Wald * Production Managers: Cate Cetta, Dylan Van Arsdale, Madison Marolda * Senior Technical Manager: Mike Matthews * Technical Manager: Joe Caffrey * Music Manager: Jaynell Grayson * Music Production: Al Theurer * Segment Producer: Casey B. Davis * Assistant to the Executive Producer: Nicole Brooks * Segment Directors: Alex Vietmeier, Brad Lachman * Choreographers: Napoleon D'Umo, Tabitha D'Umo * Assistant Choreographer: Katy Tate * Associate Directors: Jim Tanker, Bill Bracken, Shannon Demers, Judy Farinet, Joyce Hurley, Mary Muzina, Craig Ziogas * Stage Managers: Smith Sumroy, Dave Auerback, Chris Kelly, Jeff Leib, Vinny Sinopoli * For Sesame Workshop ** Music Director: Bill Sherman ** Composer: Dominic Fallacaro ** Writer and Lyricist: Andrew Moriarty ** Vocal Music Director: Paul Rudolph ** Producer: Mindy Fila * Production Coordinator: Matthew Fodera * Music Coordinator: Scott Siegel * Production Assistants: Chole Evansky, Kyle Civale, Kaitlyn Coneys, Chet Craft, JT Esterkamp, Dominick Famularo, Andrea Giuffrida, Gema Interiano, Denise McGillicuddy, David Mulvihill, Dabney Rauh, Rei Scurti, Ryland Swartz, Catherine Lauriello, Robbie Venezia * Technical Director: Brad Gersten * Lighting Director: Geoff Amoral * Announcer: Les Marshak * Backtimer: Molly Gray * Post Production Supervisor: David Emanuele * Editor: Colin Dow * Senior Audio: Jorge Silva, Chris Acker * Audio: Greg Acker, John Ariz, Jay Carrie, Nils DeKorte, Kim Dougherty, Frank Duca, John Peter Erskine, Will Finan, Josh Flower, Ricardo Gomez, Jack Goodwin, Douglas Hamilton, Victor Miranda, Kevin Parrish, Christian Schrader, Bob Selitto, Joe Shalhoup, Al Theurer, Jim Tomlinson, Jim Van Bergen, Shawn Walsh * Graphic Design: Chris Callahan * Graphics Coordinator: Chrissy Callahan * Graphics: TurtleBunny Productions * Video Playback: Robert Toscano * VIdeo Record: Allan Buchner * Xpression: Layne Dornstein * Video: Chris Halloran, Oliver Rosill, Taylor Dees, Steve Sirvanta * For Macy's ** Production Managers: Krystin Arrabito, Katherine Christakos, Gregory Dibisceglie, Jenna Geniale, Brett Gearity, Tanner Glaves, Elizabeth Gonzalez, Eric Hudspeth, Matt Kaprielian, Paul Lopacinski, Madeleine Macardician, Sara Mullin, Elevyn Tam, Kathleen Wright ** Parade Studio: Joseph Aemmonds, Gerard Angelella, Christian Bracco, Cameron Carnivale, John Cheney, Narissa Diez, Geoffrey Donnelly, Brian Drew, Laura Duphiney, Alan Galagher, Jesse Haack, Chris Meli, Joel Naprstek, Tina Pfefferkorn, Mariel Ramsberger, Dennis Salerno, Thomas Schnakenberg, Loryn Sotsky, Cory Stallworth, Greg Thompson, Sean Tulner, Cory Wilson ** Production Coordinators: Justin Gaither, Charles Hoppe, Samantha Ketelsen, Erica Liu, Lauren Marchisotto, Rebecca Mensch, Darlene Peaco, Erin Stief * Special Thanks to: Mayor's Office of City Wide Events, Nycdoi, NYPD, Macy's Parade Families & Dedicated Volunteers, American Museum of Natural History * Promotional Consideration Furnished by Verizon * Merry Christmas and Enjoy the Holidays * © 2019 NBCUniversal Media, LLC · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Brad Lachman Productions * Universal Television · A Division of NBCUniversal Category:End Credits Category:Brad Lachman Productions Category:Universal Television Category:NBC Category:Thanksgiving Category:Christmas Category:Parade Shows